The Way it was Supposed to Happen
by thatflightytemptress.Adventure
Summary: Knowing Harry's secret, Draco would use it to embarass Potter in the worst way...but will he regret it? Will Draco realize the real meaning of his intentions? PWP ; . Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Psst. Harry Potter is tied up in my closet, being sexed up by Draco (duh). -sigh I wish. I don't own him -cries**

_Shit shit shit. How the hell did I get here?_

Harry Potter was pinned against the wall in a dark alcove by none other than Draco Malfoy. _Goddamnit._ Draco stared at his face with intense grey eyes, with an expression that Harry couldn't read. Harry glanced back before turning his face to the side, blushing and embarrassed. How long would it be before his body betrayed his mind and Malfoy discovered his real feelings towards him? Harry shut his eyes tight and tried to push Malfoy away from him, but the blond wouldn't budge.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he whispered breathlessly. He opened his eyes and they were almost tearing with humiliation. He realized that his hands were still on the boy's stomach, and he could feel a small six-pack underneath the taller boy's shirt. Harry stole a peek at the boy's face, to find it slightly surprised with the hint of a smirk. Horrified, Harry realized that matter had overcome mind, and Draco, not being dim, had figured out that that wasn't, indeed, Harry's wand sticking into his thigh.

"Interesting, Potter. Very interesting." Malfoy pushed off of the wall and Harry, and stood with one eyebrow cocked before turning around and walking away without another word.

**x**

Walking back to the Slytherin dorms, Draco grinned to himself. _So. Potter likes men._ Draco thought about all sorts of exploitation he could use this piece of information for. A slow rumor? The Daily Prophet? Or an even quicker way to make the news widespread: telling Pansy? He remembered Potter's cowering demeanor, and suddenly stopped in puzzlement. Why had Potter been so self-conscious? It wasn't like Draco had never pinned him up against a wall in a fight before. Maybe because it was late at night, or in a dark alcove where no one could see them. What with Harry being attracted to men, those reasons normally would have been satisfactory to Draco.

_But his flaming cheeks, his tearing eyes…_

Draco's eyes widened in thought as he was struck with an idea.

_What if it was because it was me?_

Having reached his room, he shut the door behind him and slid down to the floor against it, trembling. The image of Harry Potter writhing beneath him, begging for release, flooded his mind. _Oh, god…_

He had had dreams before, of course, like any teenage boy, but had never thought about them past _scourgify_ing his sheets to hide the evidence. Suddenly, Draco knew what he would do. Something much more gratifying than a conversation with Rita Skeeter.

**x**

The next day, Harry was beyond not looking forward to Potions. Seeing Draco again just might kill him. _Or make me come in my pa-NO._ After their late night encounter, Harry had wanked himself dry thinking of how Draco's breath had slid down the side of his neck and how he had felt his heat radiating off his ches-_STOP IT._ He was already half erect thinking about it, and he was walking to _Potions_, for crying out loud. With _Snape._ All thoughts of Draco disappeared when he entered the room.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Tardy again, I see, Mr. Potter."

Knowing arguing would do no good, he went to sit next to Hermione, who was paying rapt attention to the black board. Harry was suddenly grateful for his friend's tendency to ignore everything around her when education was at hand. Harry, however, did not have the same ability, and barely caught himself from staring when Draco walked into the room two minutes later with, of course, no objection from Snape. Twenty minutes into class, he stole a glance over at Draco, and almost fell off his stool when he saw gray pits of molten lust in place of eyes staring back at him. Harry's face immediately turned the color of his tie no, not the gold…duh and whipped his head back around.

_Oh, god. Trelawney moaning in pleasure as Snape pounded into her. McGonagall naked. DUMBLEDORE naked._ That last one did the trick to calm his raging loins. _Phew. Damn. Now I have to go clean my mind with soap. _Harry made a note not to look at the other boy again during class, no matter how badly he wanted to.

On the way out of Potions, Harry felt a shove as a hand slipped into his. "What the hell, Malfoy?"

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Potter?" But instead of the usual glare he gave, Malfoy gave Harry the same look he had given him in class. Harry gulped. Malfoy turned around and continued walking, and it was then Harry realized the slip of paper in his hand. He opened it and saw the neat penmanship:

_Room of Requirement_

_Midnight_

_We should talk about your…predicament._

Harry blanched at the thought of what Draco planned to do with his knowledge of Harry's orientation. He just hoped it didn't have to do with Pansy.

**x**

Draco smirked to himself as he made his way to the Room of Requirement at exactly 12:05. Malfoys were always fashionably late, of course. His first mental note was towards the decor of the room. It looked like a hospital. White tiling and pale yellow walls surrounded them, with two uncomfortable wooden chairs in the center of the room. _He definitely does not want to be here. _Harry was pacing almost frantically, biting his fingernails. _Perfect._

In his frenzy, Harry had not noticed Draco's quiet entrance. "Potter." Harry jumped a little.

"M-Malfoy."

"So. Whatever will the wizarding world think when they find out that Harry Potter is, in fact, gay?" Harry swallowed, hard. "You do know, Potter, that our society frowns upon such tendencies. I would know."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Y-you're gay?"

"Is that not what I just said? Honestly, are you dim?" Annoyance flittered through Harry's eyes, before what Draco had said sank in. _Our society frowns upon such tendencies._

"So, Malfoy? What are you going to do now? Expose me? Humiliate me publicly? Make me wish I was never born? Because honestly, it's getting old." But instead of frowning as Harry had expected, Malfoy shot his signature smirk at him.

"I agree, Potter. I also feel it's time for something…new." With that, Draco pinned Harry up against the cold wall and the room went dim, creating a déjà vu atmosphere. "This humiliation is going to be a bit more private," he whispered. "_I'm going to make you mine._"

**x**

_Oh, god…_

Harry shut his eyes. Could this really be? Draco Malfoy was going to make him his? As in…sex? In reality? This wasn't a dream? Harry noticed the room changing entirely. The walls turned a deep maroon color with dark green, plush carpets that Harry could feel himself sinking into. But most prominent was the king-sized bed, with matching silk sheets and a nightstand with God knows what in them. He felt like a feather as Draco turned him around, picked him up, and crossed the room before unceremoniously dumping Harry on the bed. He flipped him over none too gently, and Harry started to question what Draco had meant by "his". Was it going to hurt…a lot?

Harry's question was answered when he felt his pants shoved down and Draco's cock shoved itself in his asshole. Harry's scream was muffled by the soft pillows. His erection, which had been slowly growing, was now completely gone as pain overtook every vein in his body. He just wanted everything to end. Tears flowed out of his eyes and wet the pillow beneath him. Draco thrusted again and again, not bothering to ease the pain, just over and over and over. Harry decided that if Draco was going to rape him, he wasn't going to scream anymore. He bit his lip as the blond penetrated him again and again. He felt his lip and his anus start to bleed as the same time.

"Shit…Potter…so…fucking…tight…" Draco grunted as he continued to rape Harry physically, and now it was growing to an emotional level. Harry felt worthless, and fell limp. Draco came deep in Harry and collapsed.

**x**

_Wait. Why did he just take it. Why wasn't he begging for more, asking for me to go harder, faster?_ Draco noticed the wet stains underneath Harry's face, and was suddenly mortified. He hadn't meant to hurt him too badly; he wanted to shame him and make sure he never forgot how he had pleaded Draco for more. _Shit. I didn't prepare him at all. And this is his first time. Shit shit shit no no no this wasn't how it was supposed to happen._

Draco pulled out of him, and noticed Harry's completely flaccid penis. He was horrified, he must have caused him so much pain. Harry's sniffling brought him out of his reverie. He watched as the raven haired boy started to pull his pants up. Draco barely touched his arm to stop him when he exploded.

**x**

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY!" Harry bellowed from the bottom of his lungs twelve inches from Draco's startled face. "DON'T TOUCH ME." Sobs suddenly racked his body as he stumbled away from the blond.

Draco reacted quickly. He jumped in front of Harry, held both sides of his face, and kissed him forcefully and passionately. Harry tensed, unsure of what to do about this unexpected display of affection.

"I'm sorry," Draco murmured, licking Harry's tears away with his perfect pink tongue. He placed gentle kisses on both of Harry's cheeks, his forehead, behind his ears, everywhere he could reach, speaking soft apologies the whole time.

Harry started to cry softly, and he let out, "Draco…" Draco stopped and looked at him with light grey eyes. "Don't play with me. Please." He gave up and leaned against Draco's shoulder as he continued to gently touch his lips to Harry's neck. Draco pulled him into a strong embrace. "I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Draco didn't know what brought upon this new conscience, but all he wanted at that moment was for Harry to trust him. He looked down into Harry's lost, beautiful eyes and never wanted to make them water again.

Hesitantly, Draco leaned down and touched his lips to Harry's, which were still red from the biting. He massaged the wound gently with his tongue, simultaneously asking Harry for permission to enter. Harry gasped as his eyes fluttered shut, allowing Draco's tongue to wander in his mouth. Harry's arms creeped up Draco's shoulders and entangled themselves in his unbelievably soft hair. _It's like touching a cloud._ Draco, meanwhile, wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, and held him tight as the two shared the intimate moment of remorse and forgiveness. Still kissing, Draco cautiously started to nudge Harry towards the bed, where the sheets were suddenly clean, hiding the scene that had occurred only minutes before. Sensing Harry tense, Draco slid his hands up and down Harry's side, comforting him, telling him nothing bad would happen. Harry gave in.

Draco bent the both of them onto the bed, though Harry was still showing signs of uncertainty. When they were both lying down, Draco on top of Harry, Draco stopped for a moment and propped himself up with his arms, looking down at the smaller boy, blond strands hanging from his face and tickling Harry. The green-eyed boy looked up at Draco with half-open lids, dazed and complacent. He still had his hand around the back of Draco's neck. Unspoken words flowed between the two of them as Draco slid his hands underneath the bottom of Harry's shirt and pulled it up tenderly, his pale fingers contrasting wonderfully against the tan abdomen beneath them. Once Harry's shirt was off, Draco's breath caught as he marveled at the sight under him. The boy was beautiful, chest hairless and nipples taut, with the most wonderful trail of hair starting at his navel down to below his waistline. Not wanting to go too fast again, Draco took his time with his ministrations on Harry's chest, loving the way the boy moaned and grabbed at him when he took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked gently.

_He's stunning,_ Draco thought as he led his tongue in between Harry's well-defined abs. Harry was almost writhing now, his cock fully at attention, begging to be freed from his pants.

"Draco…please…"

Hearing this, the blond was oh too happy to comply, and swiftly slid Harry's trousers and underwear down and off his feet, releasing his cock, already leaking with precome, and leaving him completely naked. The sight made Draco's own dick harder than it seemed possible, and couldn't stop himself from bending down and tasting the clear liquid gathering on the tip.

"AHH!" Harry groaned with pleasure, as Draco took him into his mouth completely and drew the most wonderful designs all around him with his tongue. He almost lost it when Draco hummed in satisfaction from drawing this response from the boy he so wanted to please. "Ahh…D-Draco…please…a-anything…" But Draco, wanting to prolong it for as long as he could, instead placed his fingers around the base of Harry's cock, not allowing him to come even as he inhaled around him. His other hand kept Harry from flying off the bed as he arched in ecstasy. After having his balls fondled, Harry did not even notice it when Draco had slipped one elegant finger into his ass. He did notice, however, when that finger had hit that _spot_ inside of him that ripped his soul out and made it expand to all ends of the universe before spiraling back into him in an unbelievably bright pinprick of light, waiting to explode again. It did when Draco hit that spot again, even harder.

Harry came and he came and he came, shooting streams of semen down Draco's throat, all swallowed eagerly. Harry trembled after the most intense orgasm of his life, his vision coming back after a few long seconds. He looked up at Draco, who looked at him with was that loving? grey eyes.

"Wh-what about…d-did you…" Harry forced out, with barely any voice.

"I did," Draco blushed, kissing him softly and holding him, feeling the post-coital tremors still wracking his thin frame. "You were so beautiful."

Harry started, "I-I'm sorr-", but he was cut off. "Don't be…this is for you. All for you." Still, Harry felt bad as he felt sleep overtake him. "Are-are you staying?" Draco kissed his forehead. "If you want me to." In response, Harry cuddled up to his chest, still in disbelief about what had just happened. "Stay." he whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ahhh…Draco…pleaseeee…more…fasterrrrrrrr…" Harry pleaded. He had his legs wrapped around Draco's thighs, pushing him in farther and farther. The boys rocked with eagerness, almost hitting the headboard. Draco thrusted again and again, getting impossibly deeper every time. Not getting the response he wanted, he reangled himself to hit that…spot…in Harry that made him scream every time._

"_PLEASE DRA-ooohhhhhhhhh…" Harry groaned as Draco hit his prostate. Harry spread his legs wider, widening the passage, while Draco fucked him mercilessly, pounding his ass into the mattress. But for some reason, he didn't want to come. Not like this…_

Harry awoke from his dream to a flushed Draco Malfoy, who had an equally raging erection, having heard Harry's cries within his dream. They both panted heavily, deciding at the same time that they both needed it.

But Draco still wanted to be careful, and so he slowly undressed himself until he was just as naked as Harry, and bent down to Harry's leaking cock. Kissing it gently, he moved past it to strangely unfamiliar territory. Yes, Draco had entered him, but this was a whole new experience entirely. Kneading Harry's thighs as he spread them apart, he placed light kisses around his red hole, hating that he had been the one to hurt him so. This drew soft moans from the raven-haired boy, whose dream seemed to be coming true. He gasped and arched when he felt Draco's tongue, muscled and slick, work inside of him, massaging his insides. This torture went on for about a minute, until Draco decided that he needed to be _inside_ of Harry, all of him. He came back up and kissed Harry passionately, reaching to the nightstand to grab oil which he slicked his fingers with.

Harry whimpered and tensed when he felt himself being penetrated by Draco's long fingers, but relaxed, even when Draco had added two more. Draco's eyes crossed at how tight and hot the other boy was, imagining that tight heat around his—_no. Not yet._

Wanting more, Harry slowly impaled himself deeper into Draco's fingers, almost ready to cry when Draco pulled them out. "Pl-pleaseeeee Dracooooo…" The words slithered out of Harry's mouth, making Draco harder with every second. "Fuckkk meeeee…" Draco turned Harry's face to look at him, and said, "No. I'm not. Going to fuck you." Harry's eyes widened, already feeling betrayed and teased. "I'm going to make love to you. Slowly, and you'll never ever forget the feeling of my cock leaving its imprint on your prostate." Harry's eyes shut at those words, and he screamed, "DRACO! IN ME…NOW! I NEED YOU! PLEA-"

But he was cut off as the tip of Draco's cock breached his entrance, Draco trying so hard not to just fuck the boy into the mattress and into oblivion. Harry's hands groped at Draco's back, his legs wrapped around his thighs. "PLEASE!" Draco slipped inside of him, needing to stop in order not to come right then. His heat was unfeasible, his insides suffocating him.

Harry moaned loudly, feeling Draco's length finally inside of him, but gently this time. Everything was different this time.

_This is what it's supposed to be like_. But now, Draco didn't want to humiliate Harry, or embarrass him, or blackmail him. He just wanted him.

"Move." Harry ordered, impatiently. Draco complied all too happily, and slid out to the tip before slowly but forcefully sliding back in, causing the smaller boy to writhe in pleasure without any pain. He did this again and again, drinking in the sounds it made his partner make. He then reangled himself, looking for Harry's prosta-oop. There it was. Harry's eyes opened wide, as if he was staring at everything in the universe at once and just wanted to take it all in, and screamed. Draco pulled out and rammed back in repeatedly, making sure to hit that spot every time. They rocked and rocked, almost losing balance. Draco reached down between them and stroked Harry's cock, multiplying the pleasure by innumerable amounts.

"Dracoooo…I'm gonna co-"

"No, you're not." Draco stopped his stroking but not his thrusting and did the same thing he had done the previous night, stifling Harry's orgasm at the root. "AHHHHHH…WHYYYYY?!"

"Because." Thrust. "You." Grunt. "Deserve." Lick. "It." Moan.

Draco held his position as he penetrated Harry again and again, making him see stars endlessly.

"OH MY GOD! DRACO! AHHHHHHHHHHHPLEASEEEEEEE. GOD! LET ME COME, PLEASE, I'M YOURS, YUOURS, ALWAYS YOURS, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE LET ME COMEEEE!!" Harry moaned and shrieked and thrashed under the blond, who could no longer take it. He slid in deeper than before, hitting Harry's prostate.

"Come."

Harry screamed in pleasure as hot, white semen erupted from his cock. Draco exploded at the same time, filling Harry with his essence. Their orgasm seemed to last forever, as walls closed in on them and earthquakes passed through their bones. They held each other tightly through it all, until they were both somewhat recuperated. The two trembled, staring at each other with light­ eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
